Of Dice and Men: Episode 10
Recap Monday, 4th March, 1512 ]] Nefarious Operations Agency (NOA) is on the way to Atreya to find the Orb of Winter for The Family. Toki has healed up Nevets. Tuesday, 5th March, 1512 The party reach the crater of Atreya . The party part ways with their guide Turnip then link up the steep cliffs. By the end of the day the NOA have gotten to the crest of the crater. The steaming Sinder Lake can be seen below. During the night there is a noise in the dark, and Nevets goes to investigate alone quietly. He sees a snow elemental heading south-south-east, but has run into a wall. Nevets reports in to party, who go back to bed. Nevets goes back to spy on the elemental. Wednesday, 6th March, 1512 It is dawn and the Elemental is still walking into the corner, failing to make any forward progress. Nevets tries to fire an arrow at extreme range to see if the elemental is responsive. The elemental turns around and goes in the direction it came from. Nevets quickly runs back to the rest of the party to inform them. NOA pack up camp and follow the ice elemental's trail. NOA climbs down the crafter down to the basin. They follow the trail towards Cinder Lake and then head west. The party keep following. The trail abruply ends ahead. Nevets determines it is a illusionary curtain, and fires an arrow ahead and when the arrow vanishes, he comfirms it. Nevets scouts ahead and sees inside the barrier is a 150 feet wide single story building with a stone tower in the middle of it, with 2 snow elementals in front of the tower. The portcullis is open. Nevets get the rest of NOA and they head inside loudly. One of the elementals moves away from the tower towards the party. Nevets has the whole party move away from that spot transversally clockwise inside the barrier. The Snow Elemental keeps going in a straight line and not after the party. The snow elemental arrives in the spot the party entered the barrier and follow Lennie's heavy tracks in the snow. The party set up an ambush for the lone snow elemental, with Lennie as the bait out in the open. The party then swam around the elemental and attack it. Lennie's magic sword does full damage to the elemental. Daff's Vicious Mockery has no effect on the elemental. The Elemental freezes Nevets to the ground and then attacks Daff, freezing him to the ground as well. Nevets & Daff breaks himself free. Lennie knocks the stone elemental prone to the ground then attacks it hard with his sword. Toki finishes off the elemental with an Poison Spray. There is no sign of the other snow elemental. Nevets goes to scout out where it went while the rest of NOA rests up from the fight. Nevents finds evidence of perhaps 3 snow elementals in the tracks. Nevets also sees the Brass Portcullis has closed. Nevets waves over the party and the group start planning. While waiting outside, someone in the tower calls out to NOA, telling them to leave, then going back inside. Nevets agrees to scout ahead and goes to climb the tower while the rst of NOA is 500 feet away. When he is 50 feet from the tower, the wizard tries to levitate Nevets, but Nevets resists. Nevets gets to the wall and starts climbing and gets to the roof of the main building beside the base of the tower. Nevets ties his rope to the bars of a nearby window. The rest of NOA rush over to climb the rope. Nevets climbs into the window and finds a spiral staircase inside. Nevets puts down some ball bearings on the stairs, the scouts around carefully. He finds a Bedroom on the next floor up with another set of stairs going up. Nevets goes up the next stairs and at the next door he overhears the wizard talking with what sounds like a parrot. The party gets to the building. Inside Nevets hears the Wizard tell the Bird that they will head to the basement. Nevets waits in ambush in the bedroom. The Wizard enters the room with a red parrot on his shoulder. Lenny breaks the bars on the window with his magic sword. Nevets grabs the parrot and holds a knife to the parrot. The party rush into the bedroom where the wizard and Nevets is. The party try to talk to the wizard, but he vanishes. The party talk with the parrot trying to get it to tell the party where the wizard has gone. The parrot reveals to NOA that the wizard misty stepped to the basement. The party heads downstairs. The party stop before going all the way down to the ground floor when they see 2 ice elementals. Daff casts Locate Object for the Orb, and detects the Orb is in the basement. Daff threatens to kill the parrot if the wizard doesn't come up. The parrot vanishes away. The party come up with a plan. Daff & Lennie wll distract the ice elementals while Toki & Nevets sneak down to the wizard, with Toki hidden as a mouse. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes